The Mr.Krabs and Plankton Show
The Mr. Krabs and Plankton Show! '''started on November 27, 2009. In SpongeBob SquarePants, each season contains twenty episodes. In this TV-Y7 series, each season contains 26 episodes. Main Characters Sheldon J. Plankton '''Sheldon J. Plankton (voiced by Joseph Capozza) is a male, aquamarine, 68-year old copepod who says "Hi!" to Mr.Krabs. Plankton also loves to spend time with Mr.Krabs and play with his friends, Mr.Krabs and Mr.Cherry. first appeared in "Off to the Beach!" Sheldon J. Plankton likes to go to the beach, and says, "Hi!" to mr.krabs to start his day. Sheldon J. Plankton likes to put on a band with the item, the cymbals. Eugene H. Krabs Eugene H. Krabs (voiced by Joseph Capozza) is a male, crimson, old crustaecean who sings, "Kisty Kib, the Kisty Krab. Eat at the Krusty Key. Agagagagagagagagaga." to start his day. He likes to spend time with his best friend, Plankton. first appeared in "Off to the beach!" Plankton's Nephew Plankton's Nephew (voiced by Joseph Capozza) is a male, green, young copepod who likes to play the drums. first appeared in "Off to the beach!" Mr. Cherry Mr.Cherry '''(voiced by Joseph Capozza) is a male, purple, 29-year old flying cherry who likes to spend time with his best friends, Plankton, Mr.Krabs, and Plankton's Nephew. first appeared in "Meet Mr.Cherry". Minor Characters Ed '''Ed is a male blue phanpy who first appeared in "Off to the Beach!" SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants is a male yellow sponge who first appeared in "Off to the Beach!" Patrick Star Patrick Star is a male pink seastar who first appeared in "Off to the Beach!" Angie Angie is a female dolly who first appeared in "Meet Mr. Cherry" Curse Crab Curse Crab is a male orange crustaecean who first appeared in "A Slumber Party" Slow-Slug Kitten Slowslug Kitten '''is a male gray old cat who first appeared in "Meet Mr.Cherry" Lorelei Bear Mr.Blue Bear Egg Bomb '''Egg Bomb '''is a nighttime eggie that recommends the dream eater. First appeared in "Dream Eater". Actors Joseph Capozza Angelica Capozza Minigames Character Catcher In '''Character Catcher, You have to catch as many characters as you can. It was played in U.F.O.. PBS Sprout Schedule This is the Mr.Krabs and Plankton Show PBS Sprout Schedule. Every Afternoon from 12pm to 3pm ET (11am to 2pm CT) on PBS Kids Sprout. 12:00 - 12:13:Make Way For Noddy (1999) 12:13 - 12:26:Picme (2006) 12:26 - 12:50:Fireman Sam 12:50 - 1:03:Fifi and the Flowertots 1:03 - 1:18:Dive, Olly, Dive! 1:18 - 1:50:Barney and Friends 1:50 - 2:17:Play With Me Sesame 2:17 - 2:29:Make Way For Noddy (1999) 2:29 - 2:47:The Mighty Jungle (2007) 2:47 - 3:00:Kipper This is the second sprout special without "Thomas and Friends". The first was "The Let's Go Show!" This is the second sprout special with "Make Way For Noddy". The first was "The Good Night Show". Blugid News' Schedule On Blugid News, Weekend Afternoons at 1|12 CT and 4|3 CT. Saturdays Sundays Items PN's Drums Money Keyboard Ufo 4000 The '''Ufo 4000 '''is an ordinary star cruiser that takes 9 friends (Mr.Krabs, Plankton, PN, Angie, Mr.Blue Bear, Lorelei Bear, Curse Crab,Slow Slug Kitten, and Mr.Cherry) Episodes Overview Season 1 (November 27, 2009 to the present) This season contains 26 episodes. Sprout Season 1 (TBA TBA) This season contains 26 episodes. Merchandise DVDs Category:Wikijoseph